Vestibular function, measured through balance and the vestibulo-ocular (VO) system, can be considered an important part of concussion testing. Balance and vestibular complaints are generally common after concussion/mild traumatic brain injury (mTBI) of patients in the immediate post injury period. Many patients can have symptoms of persistent dizziness, imbalance, and postural instability. Many assessments of balance require users to stand or perform a series of standing postures. These tests can be problematic for patients that are dealing with these dizziness symptoms, with orthopedic injuries (e.g., ankle injuries), or with hostile environments (e.g., military personnel in war zones).